Can't Hide From Me
by lumisakom
Summary: A cheap and cheerful drabble collection featuring our dearly beloved cast... through Kokoro Yome's eyes. (Or should I say 'mind?) A little insight into the thoughts Koko hears every day buzzing around our characters' heads like (sometimes hilarious) flies.
1. Koko

**This is just a light-hearted drabble fic to help me get my writing skills up to scratch for my real stories.**

**This chapter is... I don't know, kind of an introduction? Since Koko won't have a chapter of his own, for obvious reasons.**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

**ONE :: **_**Koko**_

* * *

Kokoro Yome is a one-star student.

He isn't alone - so are many people in the academy, for various reasons; perhaps their alice is a little weak, or their grades a little low, or they just prefer to concentrate on things not academy-related at all.

Koko slips nicely into the last category.

Contrary to popular belief, Koko is actually reasonably intelligent, and if he put half as much work into his education as some of his classmates then perhaps he could be a straight-A student, and maybe even be allowed to pin a second glimmering gold star on his collar.

But Koko doesn't care much for those inconsequential things. He finds reading others' minds far more entertaining than listening to Jinno blather on about Pythagoras and Cosine - what relevance do ancient philosophers have to modern-day Mathematics, anyway?

In this drabble collection, we will witness firsthand the everyday thoughts and idle notions of our beloved characters, through the eyes of one talented observer.

Or, as Natsume Hyuuga likes to think of him, a creep.


	2. Ruka

**Idek, but here's the first "real" chapter. **

**I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible, so be warned, HotaRuka shippers, there may be some (one-sided?) Ruka/Mikan following.**

* * *

**TWO :: **_**Ruka**_

* * *

As Narumi joyfully dictated a list of kanji for the disinterested kids to include in their latest homework ("Describe me, your wonderful homeroom teacher, and all the reasons you love me!"), Koko noticed Ruka's blue pen was not in his hand. It was heartlessly discarded, long forgotten, on the plain mahogany desk. The blonde seemed to have ceased listening quite a while ago in favour of something far more appealing.

Koko grinned.

Though Ruka's thoughts were currently hazy at best, Koko didn't need to be a mind reader to be able to see the cause of the wistful gleam to his cerulean eyes and the frequent plaintive sighs.

_Sakura looks more cheerful today. Did something happen?_

The blue eyes darted time and time again to the beaming brunette two seats away, and each and every time they did so, an uncontrollable smile spread like wildfire on his face and there was an explosion of positive adjectives in his brain that even Koko couldn't quite keep up with.

_Uwaah, her smile is so cute..._

"... And that's all for now, my _loooove-_ly students!"

_She looks so confused, haha... Would it be too forward to offer to help her with the homework? Yeah, she'll probably just ask Imai instead and be rejected. Would that be a suitable time to ask if she needs help?_

Anna's hand shot up in a flurry of bobbing pink curls. "Narumi-sensei, what does the..."

_Wait, what if she takes it as an insult? Thinks that I'm calling her stupid by assuming she needs help? Maybe I should just wait until she asks for help... But maybe that would seem like I'm ignoring her and that I don't care!_

Ruka's expression was suddenly tinged with doubt and worry. His brows furrowed almost unnoticeably as the corners of his mouth were tugged down.

_Damn, this is difficult. Why does it have to be so difficult? Why can't I just stroll up to her and say "Hey, need some help?" Dammit. Natsume may not be the smoothest talker in the world but at least he has the confidence to _talk_ to her. I'm just a coward who can't speak for himself, act for himself, think for himself... I just sit, worrying about nothing, and wait for-_

"Ruka-pyon, I don't get this at all, and Natsume and Hotaru are being mean and won't help me!" Mikan whined, shooting her partner dark looks as she sucked up to the animal lover.

Koko tapped the side of his head to see if his alice was messing up... _Strange, _Koko thought. _All I can hear is white noise. _He glanced behind him at Ruka, ignoring the bizarre looks he was receiving from Sumire beside him and smirked. _Oh, it's fine. Ruka-kun's thoughts are just slowly dying piece by piece, is all._

Ruka blushed a frankly embarrassing shade of red as he stammered, "Uh y-yeah, I'll help, sure."

"Yay!" Mikan laughed gleefully, and the sound was cloud nine to the blushing blonde. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon! You're nice, not like nasty old Natsume." At the last line, she turned to the nonchalant boy and stuck out her tongue angrily.

Koko simply stared at the scene unfolding before him as there was a resounding mental sigh from the other twenty-three occupants of the room.

_Dear me, Mikan-chan... You're denser than a neutron star._


	3. Mikan

**Urm so I'm actually on holiday in France right now, so with all the rushing places here plus my re-watching Inuyasha I've been very busy~~. This is a short interlude for the few people who actually read this to show that I'm still alive while I continue _Ward 17_, _TATMWITC_ and _Thinner._**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

**THREE :: **_**Mikan**_

* * *

_Lunchtime, lunchtime, here comes lunchtime~! Chocolate milkshake and apple punch time~! Onigiri, sushi, crab and pie~! Everything you need to have a good time~!_

The song was punctuated with a cheerful laugh, and Koko shot a deadpan look at the girl in front of him as they waited impatiently in the lunch queue. _Is that really all she thinks about?_

As she was served the one-star lunch (which contained almost none of the things mentioned in her rhyme), she hummed along happily to the words in her head.

_Crab, crab, crab again~. Hotaru's so strange~! Why can't she eat nice fruits and sweets like everyone else~?_

_Mikan-chan,_ Koko thought wearily as the lady dished out the identical meal to him, _that doesn't even rhyme._

"Hotaruuuuu~!" the brunette in question beamed as she trotted after her best friend. "What are you having for lunch today?"

"Crab."

Mikan pouted. "You _always_ have crab, Hotaru." _It's so boring!_ _Eat something more interesting!_

"That's because I like crab."

The two girls slid into adjacent seats, and Koko sneakily claimed a seat opposite.

_Hotaru has two portions of salmon! Maybe if I'm nice she'll let me have one... I love salmon~!_

"Hotaruuu~..." Mikan started, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Hotaru moved her plate away from the gleaming brown eyes. "No."

"You're so mean, Hotaru!" _But I love you still._

A manicured nail pointed meaningfully in the direction of Mikan's full plate. "Eat your own food. If you want my food, then work hard and become a three-star."

_But Jin-Jin hates me, Hotaru! How can I ever possibly become a three-star like you? You're way out of my league...! Clever and pretty and smart and witty~... _"So amazing," Mikan sighed quietly, earning herself a few odd looks at the unrelated comment.

Koko chuckled to himself. _Food, Imai, food, Imai. Doesn't she think of anything else?_

There was a sudden blood-curdling scream from the auburn-haired girl as she began to cry sparkling blue tears of horror.

"Mikan-chan?!"

"Are you okay?"

"You look quite pale...!"

_Noooo!_ _I forgot to do the Math homework!_

She continued to sob loudly, ignoring the worried inquiries from her surrounding friends. Koko sighed, turning his attention back to his miso soup.

With a devastated expression resembling that of a star-crossed lover, she thought dramatically, wiping at her eyes:

_Now I'll never be a three-star like Hotaru..._


	4. Natsume

**Dammit, these things just seem to be getting shorter and shorter. (I apologise.)**

**Something else to keep you busy while I'm working on my other stories.**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

**FOUR :: **_**Natsume**_

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Natsume was very academically proficient. He was regularly the best in the elementary section, despite his lack of studying.

Therefore, it was reasonable of Koko to assume Natsume's thoughts would also be intelligent and intellectual.

_It's raining_.

However, his thoughts were, in fact, vastly uninteresting; they usually simply stated the plain and obvious, or mused about irrelevant and boring topics.

_It was sunny this morning. Hmm._

"Natsumeee, help me with this Math equation..."

"No, solve it yourself, Polka."

_They'll probably serve me mash again at lunch. Just because it's raining doesn't mean it's cold enough to eat such hot food. It's summertime, for God's sake._

"Mou, Natsume, you're so nasty."

_And you're dumb, childish and annoying. _"Hn."

Mikan pouted, sighing dramatically as she bent the corner of her Math book with boredom.

The crimson-eyed boy shot a subtle glance of consideration the brunette's way. _Although you can be cute too, when you shut up._

A shining glint shimmered in Koko's eyes as he realised he'd hit the jackpot. He quickly scrawled, '_Natsume-kun thinks Mikan-chan is cute_' on a piece of paper and held it up for the class to see as soon as Jin-Jin's turned back provided an opportunity.

Still, despite how bland Natsume's thoughts may usually be, that did not seem to dull his instincts, and before the paper was half-raised, Koko screamed in agony, fanning his flaming jumper with his Math book in an attempt to calm the fire.

The paper was crumpled and dropped to the floor, forgotten, leaving a smug Natsume, a crying Koko and an alarmed class in its wake.


End file.
